


Creepy Little Powers

by Althair



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bullying, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Reverenced Suicide Attempt, LGBTQ Characters, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Characters, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althair/pseuds/Althair
Summary: Amity Park, New York has always been a bit creepy. Whether it be the constant ghost sightings or… something else. Honestly it seemed that nothing could shock the residents of Amity Park, who tend to follow their superstitions and are never out past sundown. After the natural ghost portals in the area began to cause more trouble, ectologists Maddie and Jack Fenton, who are also world renowned scientists and inventors, have decided to come study Amity Park as well as the surrounding area of lake Erie and the rivers of the area. Bringing with them their children Danny and Jazz Fenton. Are the Fentons ready for the creepy city of Amity Park, or will this be too much for the Ghost Hunting family to tackle?





	1. Moving

“Mom, please turn the heat up, it’s getting too cold in here,” Jazz said over the sound of the radio, “again.”

 

She gave a very pointed look to Danny, who rolled his eyes in response to her complaint. It wasn’t like he could control it. He scooted down in his seat to glare out the window instead of saying a smartass remark.

 

This was not the first time they were moving, but supposedly it was the last. The family was moving from their townhouse in Chicago, Illinois to Amity Park, New York. His parents hadn’t stopped talking about how they were so close to lake Erie and how they wanted to study some of the many rivers in the area. Leave it to his parents to find something to study or observe. They had a passion for discovery, and really, Danny couldn’t blame them. His parents loved to include him and Jazz in everything they did, but he had a suspicion that he was the only one interested. Jazz preferred other pursuits of the mind, such as psychology and other behavioral sciences. Over all, his parents had taught him enough for him to pass any science class with flying colors.

 

While his mother was the biologist and the one to do all the lab work, his father was the inventor. Both of which had rubbed off on Danny. He liked being able to take things apart, study them to see what ‘makes them tick,’ and be able to put them back together perfectly. However, there was some thing Danny had to himself. He absolutely loved astronomy. There is this want to discover the unknown and be amongst the stars. And that love for the stars caused him to also look at astrology. He wanted to know everything he could about space and the ways different people perceived the stars.

 

It was slowly getting dark out, the drive had been long and Danny felt the need to stretch his legs. He sighed while watching the blur of colors go by outside the car window. Making a mental note that his mom had a tendency to speed, but his dad was definitely the worse driver. His parents made a lot of promises when they announced that while they were moving, again, that it would be for the better.

 

Amity Park was a location with a lot of natural ghost portals. So where was better place for people who study ghosts to move to?

 

Even though the rest of his family seemed really excited, Danny didn’t like starting in new schools. Not to mention he had a lot of trouble making friends despite the near celebrity status the family has.

 

Maddie and Jack Fenton run a line of several different types of ghost protection products ranging from anti-ghost shields to ecto-guns. They had invented the ghost portal. That, with no doubt, had been moved to the basement in this new house weeks before Jazz and Danny were moving in with their parents. In short, his parents were leading scientists in the field of Ectology, the study of ghosts.

 

_I wish I wore my power suppression bracelet_ , he continued to scowl out the window trying to ignore Jazz as she complained about it still being too cold, _she wouldn’t have anything to complain about then_.

 

The ‘accident’ happened over a year ago, but he still didn’t have a good grasp on some of his powers. He ran a hand through his ice-cold white hair, closing his eyes. He hated how his hair had become permanently white after the accident. His eyes remained blue unless using his powers, but his hair had turned white… and growing out it remained white, much to Danny’s displeasure. With the power suppression bracelet his parents invented, his hair acted like normal human hair, but without it… his hair would float as if defying gravity itself. And it would become cold like ice.

 

It wasn’t much longer until they approached the new house they would be living in, the car slowing down on the street. It was on the outskirts of town, secluded specifically for his family. Trees were everywhere and there was plenty of space. Danny quickly noticed the observatory that they had in Chicago had been moved and was placed not too far from the house. He could still study the stars. It brought a small smile to his lips.

 

A majority of their stuff had already been moved, but the car had the remaining items. He had only seen the house once when his parents took him and his sister to choose their rooms. Danny couldn’t stop himself from trying to picture how the house looked inside now that everything was there. Not bothering to try and remember that he was still upset about the move.

 

The car stopped and Maddie turned to look at Danny and Jazz with a smile, “please help your father and I unload the car before running off to go see your new rooms.”

 

Danny heard her pop the trunk before nodding as he opened the door of the car. He immediately went to the back and grabbed a couple of boxes. His dad was already here, basically house sitting and moving furniture. Heading inside Danny couldn’t help but stare. He had forgotten how large the house was. Two stories and an attic, both he and Jazz had their own bathrooms instead of having to share one. Basically they lived in a mansion. And Danny had no idea how to feel about it.

 

Danny put the boxes down in the entryway and began to explore the house. The house was very open. The stairs were in the back, close to the back door, and there was a closet under the stairs. The kitchen was large and recently renovated. The guest room was close to the kitchen, he quickly noted that they had never had a guest room before. The basement reserved for his parent’s lab. His parent’s room was downstairs close to the stairs down to the lab. And the upstairs was reserved for him and Jazz only.

 

He almost forgot that he was supposed to be helping get boxes out of the car while he was looking around the house. Quickly snapping out of awe, he went to get more boxes. His family was excitedly talking about the new house. Jack being overly loud, which was normal, as he was excitedly talking to Jazz. Maddie was smiling at the two of them. Danny felt a little out of place, as though he were intruding, but his mom quickly noticed him and they started a conversation of their own.

 

Not too much later all of the boxes were out of the car. His mom was going to order takeout, since they didn’t have many groceries at the moment. And Danny quietly excused himself to go look at his new room. As he walked upstairs he found himself in awe again. This house is huge. There is a large open area. Jazz’s room was to the right. To the left there was a storage closet and a half bathroom. The stairs to the attic were also to the left, and Danny went there.

 

The attic is basically a third story to his house, which Danny had picked as his room. He was worried that it would be unfair to Jazz, but she had no interest in the attic. Walking up the stairs he continued to find himself in awe about how much had changed since the last time he was here. He remembered that bathroom and closet are in the back. The rest of the area is basically a big room with a skylight to the right when walking up the stairs. His father could fully stand in the room.

 

He turned on the light and looked at the color of the walls. It was a dark blue on the wall with the bathroom and the rest of the room was a soft blue. His stars were sticking to the ceiling in constellations, no doubt the handy work of his mom. His bed was under the skylight so that he could look at the real stars. His desk was on the opposite side of his bed and his tv was next to it. An empty shelf was leaning against the wall that was next to the stairs. He also noticed another desk right next to it. There were boxes scattered around with the rest of his things in them, probably left so that he could decorate the rest of his room to his desire. Danny would probably spend tomorrow unpacking before going to explore what Amity Park has to offer.

 

Deciding it would be better to get a head start unpacking, he went to the tv and picked it up. It would have been heavy if he didn’t basically have superhuman strength. He decided the desk next to his shelf would be his gaming one, so he placed the tv on top of it. Next, he went to one of the boxes and gently cut the tape with his pocketknife. This one had his games in it, so he gently moved the box with his foot to the shelf. Putting his games on the middle shelf. His astrology books were heavy and would have to go on the bottom. His other books would probably go on the bottom shelf too.

 

Opening the rest of the boxes, he moved them around the room to sort his things. The boxes with his gaming systems went under the gaming desk. This was one of the times Danny did not regret having superhuman speed. Clothes went to the closet. Backpack went under the desk across from his bed. Laptop on top of the desk. All of his books made it to the bottom of the shelf. Small trinkets went on top of the shelf. Comic books went next to his games.

 

Danny smiled looking at his handy work. He was basically done. But as he went to finish, his phone started ringing. The bathroom would have to wait.

 

He answered his phone, “hey mom.”

 

“Hey sweetie, dinner is ready. And there’s ice cream!”

 

“Okay, be down in a second.”

 

He hung up, and deciding to see exactly how fast he could make it. Danny rushed down the stairs two at a time. He was starving. Making it to the bottom in record time he went to sit with his family at the table. Dinner was loud. But that was to be expected with the Fenton family. Loud. Danny found himself smiling and joining in. His dad was enthusiastically talking about the new lab and inviting Danny for a tour. His mom and Jazz were talking about going school shopping tomorrow. They all celebrated the move with a bowl of ice cream.

 

It was all too soon when dinner ended. Everyone cleaned up, still chatting about plans for tomorrow. But, everyone found themselves too tired for a movie night and went to bed.

 

Danny decided to continue putting his things away instead of sleep. Mainly so that he would have more time to explore tomorrow. When he entered the bathroom he almost gasped. The shower curtains were covered in planets and the curtain holders were the solar system in the proper order. He would have to really thank his mom with something special for mother’s day. His dark blue towels went into the bathroom cabinet. Spare shampoo, conditioner, and toothpaste under the sink. Toothbrush, toothpaste, and hand soap on top of the sink. His shower things in the shower.

 

He yawned when he went back into his room. Checking his phone he blinked to make sure the time was right. One am.

 

_How did I lose track of time?_

 

Definitely time to go to bed. He changed and brushed his teeth. Turning out the light before laying down in his bed. He looked up at the softly glowing stars on his ceiling. Smiling to himself as he closed his eyes.

 

_I guess I can get used to this. Living here might not be so bad._


	2. New Place, New people

Danny woke up to his alarm going off to take his medicine. He groggily sat up, eyes still closed as he tried to turn his phone alarm off. Finally managing to get the alarm to stop blaring, he fumbles around for the pill bottle. Internally cursing at himself for not having planned for this before grabbing his metal water bottle. His eyes are still bleary from sleep, but he could still make out the outlines of planets on the metal. After taking his meds, he gets up, internally cringing at the cold floor.

 

It isn’t hard to believe that he is the only one awake at this hour. Most of his family, including himself, aren’t morning people. Really, Jazz is the only morning person. But being awake first has one, and only one, positive meaning: Danny gets the hot water before anyone else.

 

_I guess the early bird really does catch the worm,_ he softly laughed to himself.

 

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he goes to find something to wear. Still tired and half awake he grabs his clothes before taking a shower. Relishing the warmth. But all too soon he stepped out of the shower and into his cold room. He could hear people beginning to move around the house. And part of him was craving the really bold coffee that apparently only Fentons knew how to make.

 

He made sure to wear a sweater, it’s cold out. So he had to play the part of actually feeling cold. Danny looked at the scars on his arms with a frown before pulling the sleeves all the way down. Quietly making his way downstairs, he began to plan his day out. He definitely wanted to explore as much as he could to get oriented with the streets. Better to know his way around than to end up getting lost.

 

The strong smell of coffee hit his nose as he made it down the last of the steps. It was barely light out, but no one turned the lights on. It would be too bright anyway. No one spoke. At least, not before coffee. Anything could wait until after coffee.

 

But that didn’t stop Danny from trying to imagine how his day would end up going, but knowing his luck. Something would probably go wrong.

 

Two hours later everyone was ready to leave. Jazz and Danny had been theorizing about the natural ghost portals in the area. Which that conversation was continued by the whole family in the car. Not too much later Danny’s parents dropped Jazz and him off at the mall. They had something important to do, probably talking to the mayor, but promised to call when they were done.

 

“See ya Jazz,” Danny said as he took off running down the sidewalk.

 

“Danny!”

 

But he didn’t stop. It wasn’t like they had promised to stay together. Besides, Jazz probably didn’t want him around while she was shopping. Which only gave him more time to explore the city.

 

Danny rounded a corner before slowing down. Looking down at his power suppression bracelet he let out a sigh as he continued to walk. He could do the basics of his ghost powers with the bracelet on. And it was the closest to human he would ever get again. But deep down, he knew he didn’t miss being human. Sure, at first, but now? It was a part of him. Second nature. As easy as sliding a glove on and off. As easy as taking the bracelet on and off.

 

_Mom said I shouldn’t wear it too long because my energy needs somewhere to go, so it probably won’t hurt to take it off now._

 

Stopping only to slide the bracelet off and put it into his backpack, he started looking around to see where to go next. Letting his feet lead him, he began to map out the city. His memory for these kinds of things was extremely good. The same way he mapped out the stars and could point out constellations from memory.

 

Every so often when he looked in an alleyway or a shadow, he would swear he saw something. A movement, a shadow, eyes that glowed then blinked out of existence. It was too much to be a coincidence. There was only so many times he could tell himself that it was a trick of the light.

 

But before he could follow that train of thought, his stomach rumbled. He had been walking for a few hours, so he was due for a small rest before continuing. The problem was finding somewhere to eat. He looked around, trying to see if there were any restaurants nearby. Not too far in the distance there was a sign for some food place called Nasty Burger.

 

_Why would some place call itself the Nasty Burger? Is it an inside joke?_

 

He shook his head before walking that way.

 

_The only way to know if the burgers are actually nasty is to eat one._

 

He walked inside, hearing a bell ring softly above him. The person at the cash register greeted him with a large smile. Giving an awkward smile in return, he walked over.

 

“I’ve never seen you around before, do you need any recommendations?”

 

Danny nodded, “yeah…”

 

Trailing off as he looked up to the menu, Danny found himself a bit overwhelmed. There were a lot of names and no descriptions of the burgers. He just wanted a relatively normal burger. A test burger.

 

“What do you recommend?”

 

“Personally, I like the Nasty Burger, a little confusing, I know, but it’s a normal burger, meat, lettuce, tomato, onions, and pickles, with the signature nasty sauce. Good for beginners, or people who are looking for something simple.”

 

“I’ll have that,” he couldn’t stop staring at the menu, “and a medium chocolate shake.”

 

“Okay! Your total is eight dollars and fifty cents, cash or card?”

 

“Cash,” Danny pulled out his wallet and handed over the money. Shortly after he received his change. “Thank you.”

 

“Anytime! I hope you come again.”

 

He nodded and walked over to a table in the back, hating the feeling of people staring at him. It was probably because of his hair. Or… because they know who he is. Danny Fenton, ghost boy and well known ghost hunter. He rolled his eyes before looking out the window and watching the cars roll by. Soon he was interrupted from his thoughts by a waiter, he thanked them before taking a bite of the burger.

 

_Definitely not a nasty burger._

 

Enjoying his meal in silence he looked out the window to see where he would go next. Maybe the antique shop? Or a book store? Game stores were always an option. He needed school supplies, but he wasn’t too picky on the quality. But he knew he should get those before getting anything else.

 

Finishing the last of his shake he stood up to take his things to put the dishes away at the trash place next to the door, but before he could he accidentally bumped shoulders with someone. His eyes trailed up from the red jacket to the blonde hair of the tall person in front of him. Before he could ever think about apologizing, the person spoke up in a loud voice.

 

“Hey! Look where you’re going.”

 

And the sorry went out the window. “Have you checked where you’re going? I’m pretty sure you bumped into me.”

 

“Listen here uh…” the blonde paused, probably realizing he didn’t know Danny.

 

He was about to answer only to be interrupted by a person behind Mr. Tall Blonde and Annoying, “Dash, what do you want to eat?”

 

“Get me the usual,” Dash looked back at his friend before glaring back at Danny, “we’ll finish this later, pipsqueak.”

 

Danny turned and rolled his eyes before finishing cleaning up and leaving the Nasty Burger. He needed to get school supplies, so he should probably head back to the mall. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone started to ring.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Danny, sweetie, we’re done with the meeting and we’re at the mall with Jazz. We just wanted to check on you. Jazz said you ran off.”

 

“I’m okay, I was just mapping the town out. I’ll be at the mall soon.”

 

“Okay! You stay safe now, see you soon. Buh bye.”

 

As his mom hung up Danny let out a small sigh. The quickest way to the mall was to fly, but he wasn’t given the okay to do so yet. So instead, he made his way back to the mall. Trying to ignore the growing feeling in his chest that there were ghosts around. Too many ghosts. He had tried to pass it off as the many portals in the area, but it was something else. Something demanding his attention. Something he didn’t want to give his attention to.

 

Making a split decision on using his super speed to get to the mall he took off running. The air is cold and crisp. Some part of Danny finds it relaxing, the other part struggling to keep warm. Always in conflict. Always trying to find a balance.

 

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by two walking forms in front of him, he tried to stop, only to skid on the snow and fly past them anyway with a loud, “SORRY!”

 

When he finally stopped, not too far off from the frozen figures behind him, the force of him trying to stop seemed to catch up with him and he fell back. Hitting his head on the ground. Despite having a cold core and loving the snow, he was more used to warmer environments. The last time he really had been around so much snow was he was like… five.

 

Blinking away the double vision he looked up to find two figures staring down at him. One was tall with had black hair, shoulder length and the left side buzzed off, wearing a purple sweater with a skull on the front. Her violet eyes showed concern, but she seemed to also be holding in a laugh. The other was a bit shorter than Danny himself, wearing a yellow sweater, and he had some weight on him. A read beanie was hiding some of his curly hair, and his brown eyes were staring in concern.

 

“Are you okay? You were going really fast.”

 

“Yeah, I thought you were going to run us over for a second there,” the girl raised an eyebrow, studying him.

 

Danny sat up with the help of Red Beanie, “Yeah, I’m sorry. I couldn’t seem to slow down.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m Sam by the way- whoa wait is your hair actually white?”

 

Suddenly feeling self conscious, Danny felt his cheeks heat up a bit. “Uh… yeah. It is.”

 

“I thought it was just the snow piled on your head. You blend right in,” the boy laughed a bit, “anyway, I’m Tucker. Nice to meet you…?”

 

“Oh, uh, Danny. I’m Danny,” he wasn’t sure why he was suddenly feeling so shy. Maybe it was embarrassment? Probably embarrassment.

 

There was a pause between the three of them, all of them trying to figure out what to say next, then, Sam spoke up.

 

“Why were you going so fast anyway?”

 

“I was going to the mall, my family is waiting there,” Danny said as he stood up. Brushing the snow off of him.

 

“Well, why don’t we walk you there? Tucker and I were going there anyway,” Sam said with a shrug.

 

Danny looked unsure, glancing back and forth between the two. “Are you… sure?”

 

Tucker nodded, “absolutely, dude. Besides, you gotta make up for the heart attack you almost gave us.”

 

With that, Danny laughed a bit, “yeah, I guess I do.”

 

With that, the trio walked to the mall. Tucker and Sam both showing Danny memes on their phones as they went. When they made it inside the mall, Sam seemed to relax a bit at the warmth.

 

“Are you okay?” Danny asked, concerned about his new friend.

 

“She’s fine, Sam’s just a plant. She relies on warmth to survive.”

 

“Yeah, and it seemed to drop ten degrees between here and when we ‘met’ Danny. It’s still cold,” Sam huffed, hugging herself.

 

“Sorry,” Danny mumbled, mostly out of habit. Jazz was the same way. She didn’t like it cold.

 

Sam rolled her eyes, “jeez, Danny, it’s not like you control the weather. Now, come on, let’s find your parents.”

 

_If only she knew,_ Danny frowned to himself before following Sam. Tucker tagging along beside Danny.

 

It wasn’t too long of the three window-shopping before Danny saw his family outside one of the rather expensive school supplies places. He had to admit the spirals, journals, planners, and such in there were cute, but he thought they were too expensive.

 

However, it seemed someone had already bought him things.

 

His dad looked over and when he saw Danny his whole face brightened up with excitement, over all the noise in the mall there was a very clear, “Danno!”

 

Jack waved Danny over, who, glancing back at Tucker and Sam- the two seemingly stunned into silence- gave a weak smile before walking over. His dad gave him a pat on the back, “What took you so long? I was worried I would have to come after ya!”

 

“I slipped on some ice, I’m okay don’t worry, and I made some friends in the process?” Danny laughed soft, still feeling a bit nervous. What would Sam and Tucker think of him knowing who his parents are?

 

His mom, glancing to where he came from, smiled wide while waving the other two teens over, “aww! Danny you’re making friends. You should invite them over for dinner!”

 

Sam and Tucker weaved their way through the people in the mall before making it to the group, just as Jazz walked out of the store.

 

Jazz looked at Jack, “okay, I think we’re all ready to leave- oh hey Danny, I got you some school supplies. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“I don’t, thank you Jazz,” he smiled at his sister, who gave a small smile back.

 

“Well Danny, we’re going to head back home,” his mom softly nudged his shoulder before adding quietly, “don’t forget to ask them to come over some time.”

 

As his family left, Danny nervously turned back to Tucker and Sam, “so… that’s my family.”

 

“Dude, I didn’t ramble about loving technology for you to not tell me your dad is one of the worlds’ best inventors.”

 

“And that your mom is one of the smartest women in the world! Leading the world of science and technology.”

 

“I knew I recognized you,” Tucker grumbled.

 

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly, “if it helps, my mom said to invite you both to dinner?”

 

Tucker and Sam looked at each other before looking back at Danny.

 

Tucker spoke first, “Thanks, but maybe some time next weekend? Closer to noon or something? Besides,” he laughed nervously, “we have school tomorrow.”

 

“Actually, why don’t we give you our numbers and we can text some time to meet you,” Sam said calmly, “I think that would be better than winging it.”

 

Danny nodded and they exchanged numbers before saying goodbye so he could catch up with his parents. He felt a bit weird to have someone other than his family in his phone. But at the same time it was nice. He was getting the chance to know people and this time he didn’t have to worry about moving. After all, a new place, with new people, also means new beginnings.


	3. Sundown

As Danny walked into Casper High the first thing he noticed was the blast of heat between the doors and inside. There were a lot of students walking the halls with their friends. Honestly, he felt out of place. He and Jazz were almost a month late into the school year. Everyone had already established their classes and their seats in those classes. To make it worse, it’s a Monday. Everyone hates Mondays.

 

“I’ll see you later Danny. Also, we’re here early, so there’s no reason for you to be late to class. I’m watching you, mister,” Jazz teased before walking off to find her locker.

 

 _It’s a shame she is going to college next year, who will endlessly pick on me?_ Danny smiled to himself before heading off to find his locker. He kept his class schedule in his hand as he walked the halls. Messing with his power suppression bracelet subconsciously as he made sure he wouldn’t be trampled by other students.

 

The school mandated that he would have to wear the bracelet, unless there was a reasonable cause not to. However, there was a problem. The bracelet didn’t block all of his powers. One thing he couldn’t help was it being oddly cold close to Danny.

 

His parents knew there were powers that could not be suppressed, and they also encouraged the use of Danny’s powers. Since Danny couldn’t attack other students with ecto-energy without consequences he was allowed to use his more minor powers.

 

Which often came in use when he would somehow forget his locker code or when someone he didn’t want to talk to approached him. A cold shoulder, if you will.

 

To his surprise, Tucker and Sam were next to his locker.

 

Danny walked up silently, opening his locker before deciding to turn invisible and phase through the locker door. Looking over Tucker’s shoulder and fading back into existence he mumbled, “What are you two looking at?”

 

Danny had to move as Tucker whirled around to face him.

 

“Danny, fuck, okay, whoo,” Tucker breathed a sigh of relief, a hand over his heart.

 

“What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

At the bad joke, Tucker seemed to relax, laughing a bit. Behind Tucker, Sam rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t hide a small smile. She moved a bit closer to them, “We were looking at a video game trailer. Tucker is really hyped about it, and I have to say, I’m interested too.”

 

“It’s Doomed. I am so ready to be able to play it tonight! Preordered it and everything. I’ll get limited edition add-ons and special armor.”

 

“I won’t be playing it until Friday,” Sam rolled her eyes, but was probably just as enthusiastic as Tucker, “my parents have some strict rules about school nights. If you want, you can come hang out Friday at my place. Tucker will probably be there for my gaming system.”

 

“Damn right I will be.”

 

Danny laughed, “yeah, I’ll come over. What time?”

 

“Probably around noon. I’ll order pizza and have some sodas ready. Anyway, we should probably head to class. Do you need help finding your classes?”

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind showing me,” Danny smiled as he closed his locker.

 

“Not at all, I remember when I was the new kid-”

 

She was interrupted as a tall blonde wearing a red letterman walked up to them, slamming his hand against the lockers behind Sam. “What are you freaks up to?”

 

 _This asshole_ , Danny glared, trying to remember the jerks’ name. Unfortunately he’s better at remembering faces.

 

“Honestly, it’s none of your business, Dash,” Sam turned around and glared at Tall, Blonde, and Rude.

 

Dash pushed her, almost knocking her to the ground, but Danny caught her. After checking to make sure she was okay, he turned back to Dash. Evaluating the situation and trying to find a way to intervene.

 

“Leave her alone,” Tucker followed weakly. He looked very uncomfortable, backing away from Dash.

 

Dash shoved Tucker into a locker holding him there, “what are you going to do, Foley?”

 

Before Danny could say anything, Sam shoved Dash away from tucker with a loud, “Get off him!”

 

“What are you going to do, _freak_?”

 

Sam scowled, but Danny moved between her and Dash. He wasn’t about to let someone hurt his friends.

 

The temperature dropped several degrees in a matter of seconds as he shoved Dash back, causing the bully to stumble back to prevent himself from falling. “Get away from them, asshole.”

 

A crowd was beginning to gather at the commotion. A few of them were looking at Danny in awe. Most people didn’t stand up to Dash. A few people had their phones out, probably taking pictures for their social media accounts. Sam and Tucker moved a bit away, trying to get Danny to go with them.

 

Sam whispered while holding onto Danny’s sweater, “Danny he’s not worth it-“

 

“Hey! Wait, you’re that pipsqueak from the Nasty Burger!”

 

“Yeah, what are you going to do about it?”

 

Clearly at a loss for words Dash stood there for a second. Danny assumed it was probably unusual that anyone but Sam said anything. Before Dash could open his mouth, a teacher walked up.

 

“What in the blazes is going on here?”

 

Someone must have gone and told a teacher. Danny quickly moved away from Dash to stand next to Tucker and Sam. The teacher seemed to already know what was happening,

 

“Everyone get to class!” the teacher shooed everyone away before turning to Dash, “come with me Mr. Baxter. You will be lucky if this doesn’t lead to another detention.”

 

Dash waited back a little bit, glaring, “I’ll get you later.” Then he followed the teacher.

 

Danny turned to look at Sam and Tucker, “are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, but you won’t be later. No one stands up to Dash.”

 

He paused looking at Tucker, “well, I did.”

 

“You clearly have a death wish.”

 

“I’m already half way there,” he laughed soft. Danny couldn’t help it, he had a bad sense of humor, “anyway, who was the teacher?”

 

“Oh, that’s Mr. Lancer. He has a strict no bullying policy and his classroom is a safe space for any student who needs him or a place to go.”

 

“He also lets everyone have their phones out in class as long as they listen to the lecture first,” Tucker smiled, “his class is almost my favorite, but I love math more.”

 

“What subject does he teach?”

 

“English,” Sam shrugged, “anyway, we better get you to your first class. Let me see your schedule. You don’t want to start out the day any worse than this.”

 

Danny handed his schedule over to Sam, who laughed soft. “We all have Lancer’s class at the same time. And you share first period biology with me.”

 

“No way,” Tucker scooted to see the schedule, “hey! We have the same math class.”

 

Sam lead the way down the hall, the three of them chatted about classes and where to go to get to them. Tucker and Danny would have math together after lunch. Then Danny would be alone in class until english. After that was sorted the day went by smoothly. To his surprise, Danny ended up enjoying his first day of school.

 

Sam and Tucker invited him to join them at the Nasty Burger. He text Jazz to tell her where he was going, it would be bad to worry her. On the way there, Danny could feel the shadows, but Sam and Tucker didn’t seem to notice. So he didn’t bring it up.

 

But that same call was getting more intense. He should tell his parents.

 

“Danny. Hey, Danny!”

 

He jolted, looking at Sam. He hadn’t even noticed that she was talking to him. The feeling didn’t go away, but he decided to ignore it. Couldn’t be so bad that it couldn’t wait. Looking around to see where they were. He was surprised that they were almost to the Nasty Burger.

 

“Are you okay? I’ve been trying to get your attention for awhile now.”

 

“Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking.”

 

Sam looked at him skeptically, but Tucker lightly nudged Danny.

 

“You were thinking about how delicious Nasty Burgers are, weren’t you?”

 

Nervous, Danny rubbed the back of his neck. He laughed, deciding to try and push the strange feeling off his mind and enjoy the moment, “Yeah, do you have any recommendations?”

 

Tucker lit up as he began to talk about the options that he enjoyed, but as Danny cast a glance at Sam. She clearly wasn’t convinced, but she didn’t seem to want to push him to speak.

 

As they entered the Nasty Burger they quickly all picked what they wanted. As Danny went to order, Sam and Tucker went to find a table. The cashier was as friendly and patient as before while Danny ordered from the rather large list his friends had made, mentally taking a note to tip very well. Then, Danny paid with their collective money before joining his friends at the table they picked.

 

They talked about Doomed until the food arrived, but as the server left Danny could no longer ignore the feeling he had. Unsure how to bring it up to his friends he kind of picked at his food while he thought.

 

“Do you two have a weird feeling? Or see things in the shadows?”

 

Both Sam and Tucker looked at Danny with shocked faces. He knew this was a bad thing to bring up, nervously looking away he laughed, “you don’t have to answer that.”

 

Sam was the first to speak up, but her voice didn’t go above a whisper, “what do you know about them?”

 

Tucker leaned in too, unlike Sam he kept quiet, waiting for Danny to speak.

 

“Not much, at least I don’t think I do.”

 

“Not many people talk about it. Well, not anymore at least,” Tucker spoke up, but he was still quiet. It was clear the two of them didn’t want people to overhear them.

 

“The topic has become a bit like taboo,” Sam leaned back a bit, sticking a fry in her mouth, “but like any good creepy place we have unspoken… rules. People tend to catch on quickly, too.”

 

Danny was becoming a bit overwhelmed from the feeling. It was demanding his attention. It was more than ghosts. But he chose to ignore it, again, “tell me the rules?”

 

Tucker had taken to eating his burger since he clearly didn’t like the subject. Sam on the other hand seemed to light up.

 

“For starters, people don’t go out after sundown. Everyone tends to be home before the sun even starts to set. Stores have even started closing early because no one shows up. Generally people try to avoid the shadows, ghosts, and whatever else there is. It’s more of a if you see it you tell others where it happened, then pretend it didn’t happen. Like with Fae stories and cryptids. But not the romanticized ones, the real ones. People wear salt and stuff. I thought it was weird when I moved here, but now it’s kind of like second nature. I still find it interesting though.”

 

Danny felt the mist leave his mouth. It caught both Sam and Tucker’s attention. He laughed nervously, “I’m… basically a walking ghost detector? Anyway, I have to go.”

 

Tucker’s eyes immediately widened “No. No way am I going out there. I haven’t even finished my burger.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Danny said hurriedly as he gathered his things and raced for the door.

 

Tucker groaned as Sam gave him a pointed look while she got up. Tucker took one last look at his food before he ran after Sam.

 

Danny didn’t notice his friends following him. All he knew was the feeling demanding his attention. The one trying to call to him since yesterday. It pulled him through the streets to a park, where, in clear view, was a natural portal.

 

This was another power Danny would have to add to the list. Now he had to look for the ‘higher level’ ghost that had come through.

 

Something caught his attention to the left. He looked at the ghost, which looked like a wolf. Large, green, and covered in goo. Great.

 

Sam and Tucker finally caught up, only for Danny to start running again. Tucker looked very displeased, but Sam was clearly enjoying herself.

 

“You two should stay back, this could be dangerous,” Danny called back as he ran to chase the abnormally large wolf towards the woods.

 

Sam looked at Tucker as she started to follow Danny again.

 

“Oh no. I am not going there,” Tucker shook his head, “Danny’s on his own.”

 

“We can’t just leave him to fight it by himself! We have to do something,” Sam huffed as she raced off to find Danny.

 

Reluctantly Tucker followed, but he kept looking at the time. It was getting too late. Weird things were going to start happening soon. And he didn’t want to be around when it did finally happen.

 

Danny was racing through the woods, he didn’t know them well, but he did know he had to stop the ghost before it could possibly hurt someone. He didn’t really see that the sun was setting. It was hard to tell through the trees anyway.

 

He hoped his friends didn’t follow him.

 

The wolf ghost managed to shake him. It didn’t take Danny long to realize he was lost. Either way he needed to find his way home. He put the Fenton Thermos back into his backpack before he floated up, poking his head through the treetops in one final hope to find the wolf ghost.

 

Instead, he saw what he believed to be flashlight beams. Deciding to fly to them he still kept an eye out for the ghost. It would probably hunt him if he wasn’t careful. Because it was more animalistic, it would challenge the strongest ghost around. And that was most likely him. As Danny got closer to the flashlights, he heard Sam and Tucker talking to each other.

 

He landed abruptly in front of them, causing Tucker to scream. Sam looked like she was about to jump out of her skin.

 

“Sorry, I forget you two aren’t used to me like my family is-”

 

“Your hair… it’s floating.”

 

Out of anything else that could have been said, he wasn’t prepared for that. So he didn’t really know how to respond, “yeah. It goes back down when I put my bracelet back on.”

 

“Huh.”

 

Tucker seemed to be calming down. He was still breathing a bit funny and Danny decided it was best not to push either of them further.

 

“Let’s get you two back home,” Danny said as he began to gently guide them back to where he thought home would be.

 

It was then that he realized just how dark it was. Looking around he made sure they weren’t being followed by something that could hurt his friends. Sam and Tucker were both really quiet, tense as they also realized how dark it was.

 

“We’re going the right way… right?”

 

Sam nodded, “this is the way we came.”

 

Tucker was silent. Honestly, Danny didn’t know how Sam got him out here since he was clearly uncomfortable before.

 

He stayed a bit behind Sam and Tucker as they lead the way out of the woods. Both were holding their flashlights tight. The air was tense with a bunch of mixed emotions from his friends. What upset him the most is that he didn’t know what to say.

 

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck rose. But he couldn’t sense a ghost close to him. Maybe it was one of those shadows. He glanced back and didn’t see anything, but it didn’t put him at ease. Something was following them.

 

“We’re being followed,” he told his friends, but they simply nodded.

 

Still tense. He needed to get them home.

 

They kept walking. Danny could feel something breathing over his shoulder, but every time he glanced back there wasn’t anything there. Once or twice he swore he could see eyes and claws.

 

Soon he could see the end of the woods, but just then he heard pounding footsteps. He whirled around to find the wolf right behind him. Catching it by its’ open jaws he screamed.

 

“RUN!”


	4. Jaws

Danny grit his teeth as he tried to both hold off the ecto-wolf and summon energy. He was being pushed towards the edge of the woods by the sheer strength of the wolf trying to attack him, but he was still holding the jaws open. The beast continued to roar in fury.

 

By now Danny was sure at least Sam or Tucker had called his parents, at least he was _hoping_ they did, and thinking back on it. He should have before he went after the ghost. It was too late now.

 

The heavy breathing of the wolf brought a disgusting smell, as he was holding its’ mouth open. Part of him didn’t even want to breathe because of it. And while he could hold his breath a really long time, it was a bad idea.

 

Just his luck, his foot caught on something, causing him to trip as the wolf overpowered him. He lost his grip and had to turn intangible as the wolf brought its’ jaws down to snap his head clean off.

 

Not noticing that he lost his backpack in the process.

 

Rolling away he came back into tangibility, but the creature seemed to know what he was going to do and used its’ massive tail to slam him into a tree. Danny groaned, holding his head as he tried to get up. He was definitely going to feel that in the morning.

 

He reached for the thermos, but it wasn’t there. Glancing back, he saw the bag laying on the ground beyond the wolf.

 

The sound of leaves being crushed filled his ears. His eyes widened as he dodged the wolf’s jaws from tearing him clean in half. With an ectoblast to the ghost’s face, he phased through the tree and started to run.

 

The sound of the tree being smashed to splinters and the heavy breath on Danny’s neck gave him the energy to go _faster_.

 

He ran up a tree, pushing off and flipping to land on the ghosts back. He shot a few ectoblasts into the creature’s back before there was a crack in front of him. Looking up, he saw the ghost’s head snap towards him. Jaws widening before the creature roared, snapping its’ teeth at him. He moved back, but with a misstep his foot lost hold as he fell to the ground.

 

He moved to get up, but he was shoved back down by a large paw. Pain blossomed in his stomach as claws dug into him. The head snapped back into place as the large red eyes got closer. Hot breath blew on his face and cold ectoplasmic goo dripped onto him.

 

Suddenly, something hit the wolf’s head. Both of their attention snapped in the direction the rock came from. He saw Sam. Panic flooded his system. _What is she doing?!_

 

“Hey ugly!” Sam threw another rock. “Fuck off!”

 

Danny knew that ghosts like this wolf hated when they were interrupted from their ‘prey.’ They were always on the hunt. Much like Skulker, but worse. At least Skulker could be reasoned with, and was even an ally to him now.

 

Meaning Sam was now in a lot of trouble.

 

The wolf snarled as it lunged at her. Danny lunged the same time, but he had one thing going for him. Speed.

 

Grabbing Sam and turning them both intangible just before the wolf could slam into them. The tree behind them cracked.

 

Turning them invisible, Danny yanked on Sam’s arm as he pulled her in a direction away from the ghost. He needed to get her away from him. The target was him, not her. If she was far away from him, she would be safe.

 

This overwhelming feeling flooded over him. The later it got, the more ghosts he could sense. The feeling that there were ghosts everywhere, trying to strategize with more variables than he was used to having, on top of the attack was becoming too much to juggle at once.

 

He had to keep his friends safe, he was responsible for them. Responsible to protect people.

 

Then he noticed that Sam had his backpack. The Fenton Thermos!

 

“I have an idea.” Danny looked at Sam, before picking her up, “I need you to trust me.”

 

“Uh… okay?”

 

As they lifted off the ground, Sam held to him tighter. She very clearly didn’t like having her feet off the ground.

 

Quickly flying them away from the wolf, Danny scanned the area for Tucker, who wasn’t too far off a phone pressed to his ear as he was practically screaming in fear. He put Sam next to him.

 

Glancing at her to check that she was really okay before forming an ecto-shield to protect them as the wolf charged at them for another attack. The creature ended up slamming into the dome, becoming a large glob before reforming.

 

“Sam, in my backpack there’s a thermos. I need you to grab it.”

 

“Danny, as much as I love food. Now’s not the time!”

 

Despite Tucker’s protest, Sam was digging in his bag. “I got it!”

 

“Great! Now open it and point it at the ghost.”

 

The ghost kept slamming into the shield, trying to get to them. Danny flinched each time it hit with the strain the attacks were putting on his shield. And on him. He had to close his eyes in focus to keep the shield up.

 

Feeling more than seeing the green slimy drool rolling down the shield. He was shaking, and Tucker was saying something about being on the corner of Futon and Wallace.

 

Danny could hear Sam’s heavy breathing. She was understandably nervous. He could hear her fumbling to get the lid off the thermos. But then he heard the thermos being dropped. The cursing. And how the thermos rolled away.

 

So much for that idea.

 

“Can you grab it? Or?”

 

Then it became too quiet. The attacks stopped and Danny dared to risk a glance at the ghost. Then the wolf’s jaw began to open unnaturally wide. Ectoplasm tearing in one of the most horrible sounds he has ever heard.

 

Tucker’s fearful blathering had stopped, and Danny could feel how his friends were staring at the creature before them. Shock and fear radiating off them.

 

The creature began to try to swallow them. Cracks splintering across the barrier under the strain of powerful jaws.

 

“Come on… just a bit longer.” Danny mumbled to himself, pouring more energy into the shield in hopes of buying them more time.

 

Someone yelled his name, breaking his concentration. There was a sickening sound of the shield shattering as the ghost broke through. He pushed his friends back, using his arm to shield his face.

 

The pain never came.

 

There was a blinding flash of light that Danny identified as the Fenton Thermos before someone’s hands were holding him up. He opened his eyes to the double vision of someone’s face before him.

 

“Danny, hon, talk to me. Are you okay? You’re bleeding.”

 

Mom.

 

He immediately relaxed, nodding tiredly. “I-I’m okay, are Sam and Tucker okay? They didn’t get hurt did they?”

 

“They’re okay. I’m a little upset with them, but the worst that happened was them being a bit shocked and bruised.” Maddie shook her head, gently leading Danny to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. GAV. “We’re going to look at those wounds. They don’t look too deep, but looks are deceiving. Oh, and I should warn you now, Vlad is staying with us for a few days.”

 

Danny groaned. He didn’t hate the man, but it was a bit hard to be around him sometimes.

 

Vlad was one of his parent’s colleagues in the ghost fighting industry. They had all been friends in college, but then Vlad got ectoplasm poisoning. The three didn’t really get along, but were stuck together for business reasons.

 

That is, until Danny had ‘the accident.’ Vlad’s whole demeanor changed. More welcoming, nicer, still a bit of a snob at times, but he now had someone in the same boat as him.

 

Danny and Vlad were two of a kind. Close, but not the same. Vlad would never be as powerful or have as many diverse powers as Danny. Vlad had better control due to experience, but Danny didn’t exactly like Vlad. And he wasn’t entirely sure Vlad liked him. But they related to each other for the similarities? Complicated was the easiest way to put it.

  
And the fruitloop was like a second, but more moody, Father.

 

“Danny, I need you to play nice. It’s only for a few days.”

 

“Do I really have to? Does he _really_ have to stay with us? Can’t he get a hotel room?” Logically, Danny knew he sounded like a grumpy toddler.

 

“Danny…”

 

“At least _one_ prank? Like taking his clothes and hiding them? Replacing his coffee with orange juice? _Something_?”

 

When his mom gave him a pointed look instead of replying, he gave up. Getting into the vehicle he sat in the back.

 

Jazz was in the front and glanced back at him. His friends were staring at him in concern, but he was too tired to say anything. They might have wanted to ask questions or something. No one said anything. It was oddly tense, but Danny just wanted to sleep. To recharge.

 

Eyes drooping, he leaned back against the seat. He had used too many powers. One was in constant use. His ability to sense ghosts. It was a bit too much to chalk up to anxiety at this point. He really needed to talk to his parents and Jazz more in depth about it.

 

_I have to deal with Vlad, problems I’m experiencing, and homework? Fantastic._

 

His mom had sat in the back with him and was using the first aid kit. Cleaning his wounds. He kept trying to help, only to have his hands swatted away. While this was the best she could do until they got home. She also wasn’t letting him sleep, despite how tired he was. A safety precaution. And while he understood the need for caution, he really did just want to sleep.

 

It was easier to heal that way.

 

There were a few phone calls made on the drive home, none of which Danny heard completely. Parents had been called and he had a feeling his friends were in trouble now. He felt partially responsible. In the end, Tucker and Sam were going to spend the night. It was deemed safer for them to stay than to drive them home.

 

The drive back wasn’t long, or maybe it was, but it didn’t feel that way. That might have been because Danny was going in and out of focus. Dozing off only to be woken up again. Again. And again.

 

During the ride, Tucker and Sam had been given an earful by his parents. Jazz joined in every so often. Safety precautions. Not to directly ignore what Danny had told them and the new town regulations. No matter how good the intentions were. They were also thanked for helping despite just being scolded.

 

There was no doubt in his mind that he would be hearing a word or two later.

 

By the time they pulled into the driveway he felt better. Probably having healed a bit during the drive home. Still tired, since he hadn’t exactly recharged, but he could deal. At least long enough to take a shower then let his mom do what she wanted about his cuts and bruises. He was covered in dirt. A shower would be good.

 

Then they could figure out sleeping arrangements. Since Vlad was in the guest room, Tucker and Sam would probably have to sleep on his floor.

 

For a moment he was lost in his own thoughts and almost forgot that Vlad would be in his home for a week. When he entered the house he basically drifted across the floor as he walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. His family talking loudly behind him about dinner.

 

Then he heard a distinct voice behind him.

 

“Hello, Daniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out creepylittlepowers.tumblr.com for more!


End file.
